Savage Empire Nitpicks
Introduction Savage Empire was not just an attempt by Origin to get more money out of the Ultima VI engine. It is a nice and interesting game that offers a lot to nitpickers. Like in Ultima IX, there are journal entries, which are made by one of the party members. The big difference is that in Savage Empire they are so funny because they are meant to be funny, while in Ascension, they are so funny because they are supposed to be taken serious. Ignorance of Predecessors Companions The Avatar's three main companions: Iolo, Shamino, and Dupre were transported to the Valley of Eodon through disruptions in the Ether caused by the Blackrock Meteor. How do they regain their memories and return to Britannia after Savage Empire? Originally submitted by Evil_Freak Dragon Response: Is it ever proven that they are Iolo, Shamino and Dupre? I assumed it was just a crazy coincidence. Seggallion The Avatar can actually find Seggallion in Eodon, hiding on a small plateau out in the wilderness. It involves throwing a homemade bomb across a crevice to knock down a tree for a bridge. Across the bridge there is a small hut, where it looks like Seggallion is performing an archaeological dig, and right in front of his home is an entrance to the Myrmidex underworld. How is it that Seggallion got to Eodon? Did he get transported there the same way as Iolo? If so, why does he wear modern Earth clothes? When has Seggallion ever been to Earth? And how comes Seggallion has no memories of the Avatar, yet clearly knows his own name? Originally submitted by Dung Dragon Technical Shortcomings Lab Key There is a key in the lab. What on earth does it do? It is completely useless. (It may just be the lab doorkey, but for some reason, it looks rather important, as if it had a purpose in the game.) Originally submitted by Dino the Dark Dragon Wet Feet In the Barako quest to save the girl from the gorillas, the Avatar has to throw a grenade at a boulder on top of a waterfall to block the water and gain access to the cave that leads to the gorilla plateau. This is ridiculous. The Avatar has a quest in which he walks on lava, and can’t wet his hair to enter a cave? Originally submitted by Arctic Blaze Dragon Response: It's not so much a question of getting his hair wet, as it is a question of not being pummelled to within an inch of his life by the insane amounts of water pouring over the cliff's edge. Originally submitted by Krazny General Problems Manual Inconsistency There is a grave inconsistency between the story of the Avatar’s coming to Eodon in the manual and the story told in the actual game itself. The manual clearly states that the Black Gate that transported the entire lab to Eodon was caused by Dr. Rafkin’s experiments on the ruined moonstone sent to him by one of Spector’s former students. The game directly contradicts this by saying it was Rafkin’s experiments on the Avatar’s Orb of the Moons that created the Black Gate. According to the manual, the Avatar only showed the Orb of the Moons to Rafkin, then pocketed it while Rafkin got to work on the ruined moonstone. Originally submitted by Blue Claw References and original contributors to Hacki's page External Links * Hacki's Ultima Nitpicks - hosted by Bootstrike Category:Savage Empire Category:Nitpicks